Crimă Pasională
by deactivated account 999
Summary: Reto de LOL. "Te voy a enseñar a no tomar lo que no te pertenece, niño." Slash. Vladimir/Alec.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es de la tal Meyer.

**Claim:** Vladimir/Alec.

**Advertencias:** Slash, posible signo de interrogación sobre tu cabeza si no has leído mi otra viñeta, _Conspiracy._

**Recomendacion Musical:** Paramore - Misery Business.

**Notas:** Ya tenía un Stefan/Alec azucarado así que me dije, ¿Por qué no hacer el otro lado del asunto y escribir un Vladimir/Alec bien acido?

Para el reto _¡Aquí estamos! _de LOL. Si, sé que es raro participar en mi propio reto, pero me dijeron que podía *evil laugh*.

-

-

* * *

**Crim****ă**** Pasional****ă**

_[[ Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now. ]]_

"Realmente deberías pensar mejor a quien seguir y a quién no. Si no tienes cuidado con donde te metes, ¿que tan buen guardia puedes ser...?"

La sonrisa de Vladimir está demasiado torcida para ser amable. Camina predatoriamente hacia él, a pasos largos, confiados, haciendo braceos elegantes y con la cabeza ladeada dramáticamente.

Viéndose completamente letal.

"Hace medio milenio tenían títeres mucho más eficientes."

Da un paso hacia adelante y Alec uno hacia atrás... Y choca contra la pared de piedra. Gruesa. Demasiada gruesa. No le daría tiempo de atravesarla. Traga, y la ponzoña le quema la garganta. Empuña la oz un poco más arriba, un poco más hacia el blanco, y siente que se defiende más de lo que ataca.

La única salida es una larga ventana sin cristal. La luna llena ilumina el largo salón antiguo espectralmente, y la sombra de Vladimir -encorvado justo enfrente del ventanal- se proyecta larga y delgada sobre la pared en la que Alec se apoya, haciéndolo sentir como un ratón acorralado por un gato.

Gruñe. "_Lárgate_. No eres bienvenido aquí."

Vladimir da un paso y desvergonzadamente lo recorre con la vista de arriba a abajo, metódicamente y a la vez lascivo. Un neófito en comparación con él. Bajo. Rubio castaño. Rostro infantil. Túnica gris. Oz poco amenazante. Ojos rojizos - recién alimentado, como una mascota.

La garganta le quema demasiado para dejarlo pensar, y para de respirar cuando el olor a sangre fresca que el _niño_ emana le impide controlarse propiamente. Vladimir se dedica a avanzar lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, y ríe bajo, para sí mismo ante la obvia ironía. Apenas abre los labios para murmurar una disculpa sarcástica y no se preocupa por traducir.

"Ah. _Îmi pare r__ă__u_."

Alec no se da cuenta cuando es que el vampiro se ha acercado tanto, demasiado,_ peligrosamente_ cerca, y Vladimir apoya una palma en el muro, impidiéndole escapar, su otra mano viajando a sujetar la mandíbula del más joven.

Alec es aun joven, puede notarlo en sus ojos y puede notarlo en su piel, y era aun más joven cuando lo convirtieron, Vladimir no sabe si sentir lástima o echarse a reír. Se decide por concentrarse en la rabia y en el sarcasmo, vengarse un rato e infantilmente evade, como siempre le ha gustado hacer con lo que prefiere no liarse, lo que lo hace sentir tal ira.

Alec tiene los ojos grandes y pestañas tupidas, la nariz recta y una mirada desafiante, y seguro se le hace un único hoyuelo cuando sonríe. Tendría unos catorce años cuando lo convirtieron y eso es posiblemente una corta década menos que la edad que Vladimir supone tenía cuando el mismo fue transformado.

El parecido es vago pero esta ahí, y a Vladimir muy figurativamente le hierve la sangre. Es un sentimiento estúpido y es un sentimiento demasiado humano y no está seguro de si quiere ponerle nombre.

(_Gelozie_.)

"Te voy a enseñar a no tomar lo que no te pertenece, _niño_."

Cuando Vladimir lo besa, es todo menos dulce. El muerde, invade y no pide permiso. Lo zarandea y no se encorva a su altura, si no que lo pega contra la pared y le hala en el cabello para moverle la cabeza de lado a lado entre beso y beso. Alec le escucha murmurar amenazas demasiado rápido para entender, demasiado incoherente para concentrarse y demasiado en rumano para molestarse.

Su túnica comienza a rasgarse y Vladimir pasa a morderle en cuello sin pensarlo, demasiado embebido para darse cuenta de que Alec no es una presa ni _tampoco es Stefan_. Alec gruñe e intenta empujarlo pero es demasiado tarde y el vampiro ya ha dejado marca.

Y es entonces cuando la vista se le comienza a nublar, y por primera vez en siglos comienza a sentirse _pesado_. Se recarga totalmente sobre la figura más pequeña y no deja de _sonreír_.

Vladimir sonríe torcidamente porque Alec es Alec y el tenia razón y no es un remplazo de Stefan y jamás podría serlo.

Y mucho menos podría serlo de _él_.

_[[ But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now._

__

And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good. ]]

* * *

_**Crim****ă**** Pasional****ă** – Crimen pasional en Rumano._

_**Îmi pare r**__**ă**__**u**__ – Lo siento realmente._

_**Gelozie **__– Celos, pero con connotación sexual XD. No tiene traducción al español._

_Según un informe del SDDR (Sindicato de Dejadores de Reviews) hay grandes posibilidades de que dejes un review siguiendo las instrucciones del profile de esta autora._

_Alex, Presidenta del SDDR__,__ out._


End file.
